Promises
by trouble.94
Summary: HHI GIVEAWAY!/Terinspirasi dari banyak ff salah satunya FFnya Triplet794. Tenang aja gak plagiat./ Luhan seorang namja pendiam Sehun seorang Playboy namun pada akhirnya Luhan harus meninggalkan Sehun selama bertahun tahun akankah Sehun akan mencari Luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya?/BADSUMMARY


p style="text-align: center;"Promises/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Main Cast:HunHan/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Other Cast: Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kai,Kyungsoo etc/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rated:M/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Genre: Romance,Hurt/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lenght: Chaptered/p  
p style="text-align: center;"WARN! BOYSxBOYS!YAOI!BOYSLOVE!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Disclaimer: PLEASE DON'T COPY MY REAL STORY! FF ini real dari pemikiran saya sendiri./p  
p style="text-align: center;"FF ini untuk HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVEAWAY! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Happy Reading!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p

"YAK OHSEHUN! KEMARI KAU!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang sedang mengejar namja tinggi putih yang ternyata Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah mianhae.. Aku tak sengaja menyenggolmu MIANHAE!" jawab Sehun.

"AKU TIDAK MASALAH KALAU KAU MENYENGGOLKU! TAPI KAU MEMBUAT MINUMANKU TUMPAH KE KERTAS TUGASKU!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek sudahlah tidak usah mempermasalahkan itu. Kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi." jawab seorang namja bermata rusa.

"Luhan,tugas ini tugas Lee seongsaenim! Dosen killer XiaoLu dan tugas ini harus kukumpul besok jam 7 pagi di mejanya! Kalau telat tidak diterima lagi dan tugas ini aku kerjakan selama 3 hari Lu! 3 HARI! Dan si Albino itu menghancurkan tugasku begitu saja!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana baekkie-ya akan ku bantu kau membuat tugasnya bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

"Jinjja? Kau mau membantuku? Aaaa XiaoLu kau yang terbaik! Ok jam 5 sore dirumahku ya rusa yang manis! Bye bye!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Bye!" jawab Luhan sambil mencari Sehun.

.

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan.

"Luhan-ah! Kemari!" lambai Sehun kepada Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih namun jika dikampus keduanya saling menutupi statusnya. Sehun yang playboy Luhan yang pendiam. Mereka berdua kuliah di SM University milik ayah Sehun -Oh YunHo-.

"Kau kenapa menumpahkan minuman milik Baekhyun ke tugasnya hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak sengaja Lulu. Tadi aku sedang di kejar oleh Park Dobi. Jadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya lulu." jawab Sehun.

"Dasar playboy! Kalau jalan lihat lihat! Aku kan jadi repot! Harus membantu baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya!" kata Luhan.

"Playboy,playboy gini kau tetap mau kan bersamaku? Lagian kenapa kau membantu dia mengerjakan tugas? Kan tugasnya dia." kata Sehun.

"Aku ini masih meragukan cintamu tahu! Walaupun kita sahabatan dari kecil aku tetap saja meragukkan mu! Nanti sore jam 4 jemput aku kerumah baekhyun kau harus membantu tugasnya!" jawab Luhan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Sehun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini kampus Sehun. KAMPUS!" jerit Luhan histeris.

"Ya lulu aku tahu ini kampus jadi jangan berteriak. Kau ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau pacar pertama dan terakhirku?" kata Sehun sambil wink.

"Pertama dan terakhir katamu? Kalau iya kau tidak mungkin menjadi playboy OH SEHUN!" kata Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Ok ok ayo kita pulang XiaoLu kita pulang ke apartment aku ya ya ya.." jawab Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak usah bertingkah menggelikkan Oh Sehun. Aku sudah tahu kau ingin meminta sesuatu. Ayo jalan" kata Luhan sambil jalan keparkiran.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang kuinginkan XiaoLu." monolog Sehun dan berlari menghampiri Luhan.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sesampainya di apartment Sehun,Luhan langsung membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka -Luhan dan Sehun- dan Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau mencuci kakimu dulu XiaoLu" kata Sehun.

"Aku lelah hun-ah." jawab Luhan

"Ayo bangun cuci kaki mu baru tidur" kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Arra.. arraseo aku cuci kaki." kata Luhan dan bangun tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo. Sudah kau temukan orangnya?"

"..."

"Arraseo. Di tempat biasa jam 7"

"..."

Sehun menutup teleponnya.

"Kau menelepon siapa hun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Orang yang mencari ..."

TeBeCe


End file.
